


Lophius and Purpose: A Reprise

by ZeroFoxGiven



Category: Endless Ocean (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Monkfish - Freeform, Ocean, Poetry, Sea, Under 200 words, Weird, Weirdness, why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 03:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7084450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeroFoxGiven/pseuds/ZeroFoxGiven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A reprise of my previous contribution to this melting pool of imagination, Finite Definitions of a Fading Galaxy, or Monkfish and Reasons. Written by Nyxy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lophius and Purpose: A Reprise

It's that time of year again! What time of year? Why, monkfish time of year! Here, I present to you a beautiful poem written from the depths of my soul, which so happens to be a reprise of Monkfish and Reasons. IAMSOBOREDHELPME O.o

~oO0Oo~

The thing for which I live and die,

It cannot be summed up with simple words,

Nor defined by our limited view,

But,

In my opinion,

Monkfish are the beautiful ones,

An eternal gift to creation,

Drifting peacefully through an endless ocean,

And I will not deny them,

The attention that they deserve,

By refusing to acknowledge them,

With my clouded mortal eyes.

~oO0Oo~

Lots of love for my dearest readers, Nyxy


End file.
